Pestilence
Personality Alice’s personality is cynical, rude, and spiteful, to those she dislikes, and amicable, patient, and neutral to everyone else. Her mentality consists of skewed visions of right and wrong, and extremist emotions towards things she rejects and blind support of things she approves of, dangerous and cold. She acts as judge, jury and executioner, poison addled mind believing herself to be otherworldly and above mortal morality. Backstory Alice Marques was grown in a lab, to imitate the heiress of a brilliant biologist. A perfect match, in every way except emotion. With the original dead and gone, Alice had only videos to imitate, and act like, putting on a performance for a greedy pharmaceutical company. Her quirk was unnaturally altered to make her different, and not an illegal “clone” and made her mind and hormones even more twisted and demented in her mind. After years of testing, and drugs, Alice snapped, deeming scientists, businessmen, even the unsuspecting public as corrupt and ‘Evil’, so she started her crusade, slaughtering them, drowning them and poisoning them with disease and death. Miasma of pestilence spewed from her, and she set out into the world, seeing herself as one of the Horsemen of the apocalypse. Acropolis is the latest of cities she has visited to infect with her word. Resources 20,000 stolen from a company burning to the ground. Her white horse she took from a ranch who’s owners she deemed unworthy, further cementing herself as Pestilence. Equipment and Weaponry Syringe - 5k one handed piercing weapon, 8k two handed, to hold and inject poison. Specialisations Poison, Herbs, biology, anatomy, medical. Quirk Type Transformation. Poison Pestilence Form. Alice’s mutated body has poisonous qualities, mainly: Poison form. Alice can prepare for 1 Turn, to charge and activate toxins inside her body, and then in a haze and mist of poison, her body transforms into a Sludge/ Slime form for 6 turns, with a 6 turn cooldown, with the following qualities; Slime form transforms her body to an equivalent slime body amount, but her organs and brain and still exist, they’re just more stretchy and soft, and in this form, she takes 50% physical damage, can slip in cracks and ooze through things,and surround a person in a gooey coating. Contact with her slime slowly bestows disadvantages. POISON LEVELS: * Level 1: 5k attack reduction, stamina/ movement reduction by 20%. * Level 2: 7k attack reduction, 40% movement reduction. * Level 3: 9k attack reduction, 60% of stamina and movement reduced, hearing and sight reduced by 50%. Slime coating a person after contact, if still on a person but not connected to Alice, bestows 1 level of poison every 2 turns. When a person reaches level 3, they have 2 more turns to remove the slime, or exit toxic cloud, or be rendered passed out. Slime and poison is not lethal. Miasma Mist: Alice can raise her hands, and project a hazy toxin mist cone of 10 feet by 5 feet. Mist moves at 10m/s, Contact with this mist bestows Level 1 of her poison. Each subsequent attack creates an additional level. Cooldown of 1 turn. Poison reduces by 1 level per 2 turns. Weakness Antidote and medicine, dilution via liquid. Water. Takes 50% less physical damage while slime, but also takes 50% more liquid based attack damage. If Alice is severed or cut up in slime form, she can resemble, being a plasma liquid, but still takes bodily damage once physical. Grievous life threatening wounds such as wrists being cut off would reduce to bleeding wrists and bruised muscles, weakness in the affected areas for several days. Category:All Characters Category:New Age OC Category:Villains Category:OC Villains